Windows
by LelliVee
Summary: Prussia thinks it's a good idea to sneak into Hungary's room in the middle of the night. But, once he's there what does he find? A box and a frying pan to the face! Rated for Prussia's mouth!


My first story! This isn't too long to be a one shot, is it? Thanks to everyone in advance who read this and please, let me know what you think! HUNGARYxPRUSSIA! I apologize if they're ooc… I like the idea of Prussia's inner thoughts being a little less…insane?

_Italics represent Prussia's thoughts_

**Bold is Hungary's journal entries**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, awesome me! How awesome would it be if we messed with Hungary tonight?" Prussia asked himself one night, rather proud he had come up with such a cool idea. After pondering it for a few moments, he nodded his head in agreement (with himself) and started formulating a plan.

Hungary had always slept with her window open, even when they were kids. Prussia knew this. He knew that she loved the chill that would come in during winter, and the heat that came in the summer. He knew she loved the sounds of the night and how they would lure her to sleep. And she loved the exhilaration of it all. Of course they both knew it was dangerous to sleep with an open window, but she didn't particularly care. She was HUNGARY. Everyone knew she'd murderanyone stupid enough to eventhinkabout messing with her.

Unfortunately, in the excitement of it all, Prussia forgot this important little fact. So, there he was sneaking around his friend's yard, with the intention of scaring her out of her wits. He crawled around one of the flowerbeds in her yard, searching for her open window. He mentally beat himself up for this. After all those years of coming over to her house when they were little... _You'd think a guy would remember where his best friend's room was_. Apparently, he was crawling around the correct side of her home, because right above his head was the slightly cracked window. Prussia smirked. He slowly stood up, taking great care to be as discrete as he could manage. He peered into the window.

He made out the bed on the other side of the room. This was where Hungary was currently sleeping. Prussia stared at her. He saw her half-on blankets move up and down with her steady breath. She looked so serene in her sleep. _She looks...innocent_, Prussia thought as he watched her for a little while more. Then, snapping back to reality and looking away, he remembered that this was HUNGARY. _WAIT._ S_he is not innocent. This is the same woman that keeps hidden stashes of yaoi underneath her bed. This is the same women that mercilessly beat me to a pulp on numerous occasions (which was NOT awesome at all)! This is the same women commonly referred to as the manliest nation in the world!_ Innocent was the last word Prussia would use to describe her...

Then, he saw something frightening... out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hungarian women stir in her bed. His heart almost stopped when she began mumbling. What was she saying? She hadn't woken up, had she! After ducking underneath the window, and listening to her inaudible murmuring for a few moments, he determined that she was (thankfully) still sleeping. Prussia crept up again, resting his head on the sill of the window. He gazed at Hungary once more and smiled. Y'know, _she looks really cute right now. _Her pretty chestnut hair was scattered around the bed and her mouth was open ever-so-slightly while quiet snores emerged from her. _Damn it! Focus, Gilbo! You're too awesome to get distracted!_

Prussia waited a few minutes before quietly pulling the window slowly until it was completely open. He then proceeded to carefully climb into Hungary's room VIA the window. _Man, this is gonna be soooo funny! _After he "smoothly" tripped and managed to fall onto her floor without making too much sound, the ex-nation was crawling around the floor, getting closer and closer to Hungary. Once he reached his destination, out of pure curiosity, he laid his head down to look under her bed. _Yup. There it is._ _Just like I thought..._ He knew that's where she kept her yaoi stash. That's not all he had found under Hungary's bed though.

Prussia slid the mysterious box out from under her bed. It had "Hungary's Box - DON'T TOUCH!" scrawled on the top of it in sloppy handwriting. _Hey, this must be from back when we were kids!_ Prussia pulled the lid off and carefully began removing the memories from this old box. He looked through all of the things that Hungary had kept from her childhood. He inspected all of the old photos fondly, pleased to know that he was in most of them! When he reached for another pile of things, Prussia felt something heavy wrapped in cloth hidden under scraps of paper, photos, and little mementos at the bottom of the box. He took the liberty of uncovering the thing, which he now saw was a small book.

Prussia examined the precious treasure that he held in his hand. He had just stumbled upon Hungary's diary! It was small enough to fit into a large pocket and it had a brown leather covering. Prussia ran his finger down the spine of it lovingly, because he had just found himself a good read! He looked up at Hungary to make sure the joy emitting from him hadn't woke her up. Luckily, it hadn't. He eagerly opened up the cover and saw the title page. He instantly felt nostalgic at seeing his friend's messy chicken scratch.

**Hey ****Diary**** Journal (I'm too manly to have a DIARY),**

**Today that annoying kid Prussia bugged me again. He told me "Keeping a diary is cool! You can look back at all the awesome things you did as a kid!" I don't want to follow his advice, but I thought about it and it seemed like a pretty smart move to record all of my activities. So, that's why you exist. It's most definitely NOT because I was listening to Prussia. Its because I need someplace to write stuff so I remember what I do.**

**Ok, then. We're done here.**

**Hungary**

Prussia laughed silently. He had remembered saying that to Hungary. He didn't think she would actually take his advice, though. He was suddenly feeling a little proud that he had gotten the wild, crazy nation to listen to him. He flipped through the other pages zestfully, scanning over them quickly looking for his name. To his amusement, he was mentioned generously in her diary. She had written extensively about all the training they did together, and all of their battles and all of the exploring they used to do. Prussia practically beamed when he read **"Today, Prussia asked me if I was a girl. I told him that was a stupid question. Of course I'm a guy. My penis just hasn't grown in yet. What an idiot!"** on one of the pages. _Ahhh, those were the days! _

As the years progressed in the book, Prussia noticed that Hungary's handwriting got a little neater and she began sounding less child-like and more grown up. Prussia slowed down the pace of which he read now. Things were getting serious in Hungary's life at this stage. Prussia realized that everything changed for Hungary when she had discovered that she was actually a girl. Her feelings, her surroundings, her privileges...and Austria. Then Prussia found this depressing entry.

**Dear Diary (Austria told me I was a lady, and ladies keep diaries),**

**Austria has been teaching me to act like a proper young lady. I am now working for him at Holy Roman Empire's house. He told me that I could no longer go hunting and he took my weapons away because ladies don't fight. I have to say, I feel a little out of place in the world now and It's very unsettling to think that I can't go outside and shoot something... I also feel a little smothered by Austria, to be honest. But, it's all for the best, because Austria is such a wonderful man. He always treats me kindly and respectfully. I don't mind being under his rule.**

**By for now Diary,**

**Hungary**

Prussia's smile was long gone by now as he remembered how lonely he was without his best friend around and now he knew. He had hardly ever gotten to see her... and it was all Austria's fault. He anxiously read on, reading each page carefully. In the beginning, Hungary kept on telling herself what a great person Austria was and that she was lucky to have his support and how she was slowly but steadily adjusting to her new life. _It's like she's forcing herself to like him and her new conditions..._ As Prussia read on, she seemed a little less sure of herself, and he could see how uncomfortable she had been at the time through her writing.

**Diary,**

**I'm getting married.**

**I'm getting MARRIED.**

**Austria is forcing our nations to unite! He calmly told me he wants to form the Austro-Hungarian Empire with me. This isn't what I want, is it? But what can I do! I don't know how to stop this...Should I stop this? Or should I just smile and bare it for Austria's sake? He seemed so determined to do this. He seemed like he was desperate...It was heart wrenching to see. I love Austria. Truly, I do...but not like this. But, he needs me. I can't just leave him. But am I making the right choice by marrying him?...Austria has always been caring towards me. He's done a lot for me. Maybe it's time I repay him. Diary, I'm going to do this. I'm going to marry ****Austria****. It's the right thing to do.**

**Thank you Diary,**

**Hungary**

_She had to fucking force herself to marry Austria. _Prussia was astonished. He was always lead to believe that Austria and Hungary's marriage was a purely happy one. Prussia became overcome with guilt. _I didn't even realize...how unhappy she was. _And for once in his life, he was ashamed of himself. He wanted to read on now, but he couldn't bear to read what she had been thinking on her actual wedding day. Prussia skimmed the journal looking for something happier to read...

**Dear Journal,**

**I'm so relieved! I can finally be myself again.**

**Austria and I have been divorced.**

**I know. That sounds like a terrible reason to be happy, but it was a mutual decision. We're still going to be very good friends, I can tell. I really do love Austria, but once the papers were signed, I packed my things and left his house. It was a very positive experience.**

**As I was sorting through all my things, I found something very dear to me. A tiny, dry, wilted flower. I know, it's kind of stupid that I've kept it all these years but, someone special gave it to me a long time ago when we were just kids. I remember it so clearly. We were playing in a field at my house and we found a small patch of orange flowers. He picked one and handed it to me, while I laughed at him for being unmanly. He was so defensive when I teased him that he liked me. He turned bright red, but he claimed that "it's only because I've gotten too much sun because I'm so awesome it was attracted to me!" **

**I'll fondly remember this time for the rest of my life,**

**Hungary**

Prussia was red after reading this. (_I'm not blushing, damn it!_) He remembered that time, too. When they were kids. Then, Prussia turned an even deeper shade of red after making a realization. _Hungary referred to me as 'special'... _Did he really mean that much to her? Prussia closed Hungary's diary. He gazed up at his slumbering friend. Her peaceful face relaxed him. She was special to him. He had understood that a long time ago, and wouldn't forget.

Prussia closed Hungary's diary, satisfied with what he had discovered about her. He looked around in her box a bit more and found the very flower that she spoke so fondly of in her private journal. Very tenderly, he took it out of the box and placed it on the corner of Hungary's nightstand. _She'll sure be surprised when she sees this in the morning! I'm so awesome at being sentimental! _He then quietly cleaned the rest of his mess and placed the box back underneath her bed.

He silently stood up and began making his way back to the window when he suddenly stopped. He looked back at his resting intimate. He didn't want to leave her just yet. He stealthily walked back to her bed, this time taking a seat at the edge. _If she wakes up, I'm in deep shit. _But, he stared into her placid face anyway, forgetting the threat she really was. He twiddled with a lock of her long hair. Besides the times they fought, he had never been so physically close to Hungary. It was urging the daredevil qualities he had to pull a stunt. He leaned over and gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. He slowly pulled his face away from hers only to meet two green orbs glaring at him. Then, the sound of a frying pan hitting flesh. Then, the pain of the metal and Hungary's strength on his face.

_What the fuck! Where the hell did she even GET that from! _Prussia clutched his cheek, which stung like hell. _Damn it! _

"WHAT THE HELL GILBERT!" she screamed standing on the bed and beating him some more. Her hair was flying about and there was a crazed look in her eyes. _Just like old times. _

"Damn it Hungary-" Prussia managed to gasp before being whacked again, "stop- damn that hurt- fucking hitting me!" He threw his hands over his face for protection, but the wild women wouldn't stop.

"WHAT - **pang** - DO YOU - **bam** - THINK - **crack **- YOU'RE DOING **- bang, crash, smack- **IN MY ROOM!" she yelled, nailing him on the shoulder, in the stomach, and the side of his head. She was NOT going to stop any time soon.

"You crazy bitch!" he screamed back and scrambled away from her, hiding in the farthest corner of her room. She stopped swinging and just stood on her bed, furrowing her eyebrows at him and scowling. _Damn, that was painful. _

"You want to explain to me WHY you're here, Gilbert?" she asked sourly. Who could really blame her, though? No one likes to be woken up at 3:28 am, and certainly not by an ex-nation who had snuck in through a window. She began tapping her fingers on her precious frying pan.

"Just visiting, baby!" Prussia shouted with confidence. Hungary threw her pan at him for this cocky exclamation. It hit him square in the gut. Prussia let out a satisfying "oooaf" noise as his hands flew up to hold his injured stomach. Hungary let out a laugh. Prussia gave an appeased smile. Hungary flopped down on her bed, still laughing at her comrade. Prussia, feeling it was safe to go near her again, sat down next to her.

She got her laughter under control and said "You're an idiot." Prussia gave her an overly dramatic pout and in return she playfully punched him. Hungary leaned over and picked up the wilted flower that Prussia had put on her nightstand. Her smile turned soft when she held it close to her heart. Prussia thought he saw her eyes water, but he didn't get a good look before Hungary leaned in and kissed him gently. _Score! _


End file.
